


Ghost Bird

by Saphie3243



Category: Black Bird (Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Cross fandom, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Violence, everything is better with lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphie3243/pseuds/Saphie3243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urameshi Yuuko is the daughter of the most powerful spirit detective in history, and is stuck in a time of peace. Harada Misao is the "Senka" doomed to choose between marrying demons or being eaten by them. They meet, forming an unlikely duo in this comedy drama where women learn to take control of their own fate.<br/>(Violence, as least as much as in either series. Sexual themes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Bird

“Misao? Earth to Misao! Are you even listening?” Kaede asked of her friend.

“What?” Misao responded.

“Geez, you were spacing out again when we were trying to talk about _your_ birthday,” Kaede explained.

“Sorry, sorry,” Misao apologized, trying to ignore the tiny bird spirit sitting on her desk that she had spent the past few minutes staring at, trying to urge it to move. She wanted to listen to her friends, and talk about her birthday, but she just couldn’t focus with the enormous amount of spirits around that day.

“So, what do you want th-” her friend started.

“A boyfriend,” Misao interrupted. It was all she wanted. Before high school, she would have settled for friends, but now that she had those she was ready to move on to the next step or normality- a boyfriend.

“Well there was that one guy that wanted your number,” Kaede offered.

“Oh, not him,” Misao waved.

“Why not, he seemed cool,” her other friend argued.

  _He had the spirit of an aborted child on him._

“Not my type is all,” she said with an uneasy smile.

“You won’t know until you give them a chance,” Kaede smiled back.

The door slammed open, they all turned to see their classmate rush in right as the bell was ringing.

“Look at that, Uremeshi was actually on time today- go figure,” her friend sneered, watching the make her way to her seat.

“Did she get _another_ piercing?” Kaede asked. Misao glanced over at Yuuko Uremeshi, who sat back in her seat calmly. Yuuko stood out for a few reasons, not the least of which was the 9 piercings on her ears, her penchant to exclusively wear pants, and her general reputation for fighting anything that walked. Rumors flew that she was yakuza, others that she was the daughter of some government official who was rebelling, others that she was just insane.

“Sucks that you have to be her lab partner again today,” Kaede comforted. Misao smiled.

While she didn’t particularly like Yuuko, she wasn’t as afraid of her as everyone else. For all the rumors around her, she did her work just fine, got good grades, too. (Though many students say she threatens the teachers for the grades). She doesn’t talk much, but she was never mean to Misao, either. And Misao was sympathetic to her plight, when she was a kid, there were a ton of rumors about her because of the whole “seeing spirits” thing.

While they were walking to their lab, a spirit jumped out and tripped Misao, causing her to fall flat on her face. She was trying to pick herself up when a hand reached down to help. Misao grabbed it without a second thought, and was surprised to see that it was Yuuko.

“You should be more careful,” Yuuko said calmly before heading inside. Meanwhile Misao’s friends were teasing her about tripping over nothing. Saying that her clumsiness even won the pity of the yakuza. They would have been more concerned if it wasn’t such a common occurrence.

“Shove it,” she said to them before sitting next to Yuuko in lab. “Thanks,” she said meekly.

“Don’t think about it,” Yuuko said, copying notes from the white board.

Misao lamented her situation, but decided to cheer herself up by remembering her first love, a sweet boy who could also see spirits. He would comfort her when she got picked on and was probably the first friend she ever made. To this day he held a special place in her heart. The lab went by quickly and peacefully, being wonderfully devoid of any stray spirits, as it usually was. Misao couldn’t help but wonder if it was the chemicals that kept them away.

_Maybe the activity cooled down around the school, too?_ She thought as she left lab, smiling. She turned to the corner to see an infestation of monsters, and fainted. Her friends rushed to her side, trying to help her up. Yuuko looked at her unconscious body and scoffed, walking around her to the next class. A third year who was walking by saw her faint and offered to carry her to the nurse’s office. Her friends looked at each other hopefully and let him.

When Misao woke up in the infirmary, he was still there.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah,” she said, “thank you,”

He introduced himself as Isayama (though that was unnecessary due to his popularity) and explained that he carried her. He also asked her out.

“Really?!” she exclaimed, almost fainting again out of surprise and excitement. He went to catch her, and that was when something odd happened. When he touched her, a shiver ran down her spine and she could feel her hair begin to stand on end. She jumped out of bed in a rush and made some excuse about needing to be in class before running home. _The hell was that?_ She thought to herself.

On her way home, she noticed something new, the gate to the property next to hers was open. Inside she saw a beautiful young man picking flowers. He noticed her and called her over by name.

“How do you know my name?’ she asked.

“Do you not remember? It’s me, Kyou, we used to play together,” he then swatted off some stray spirits that were surrounding her, commenting that they still stick to her. It took her a minute to realize that he was in fact her first love, come back to her. He let her know that he was moving back, and that she should call him if she ever needed anything. He even gave her a bouquet of flowers he’s picked before sending her home.

She was in a true daze of happiness, able to forget that she’d left her upperclassman in a rush earlier. _I’m so glad I waited for him_. She giddy all night, unable to stop smiling.

 

And then morning came. She felt so heavy she could barely get out of bed. She managed to turn her head to look down her body and saw at least twenty little monsters sitting on her, holding her down. She panicked for a second, unsure of what to do. Luckily her mom came to wake her up and wish her a happy birthday. In doing so, she cleared the spirits from Misao.

_They’ve never come in my house before, not like this._ She thought. She stuck close to her mom while getting ready, and when she walked to school, she noted an even greater number than the day before. They started to crowd her as she crossed a street, but dispersed all of a sudden. She noticed the shadow of a bird flying overhead, but when she looked up she saw nothing there.

At school, it was even worse. The amount of spirits was insurmountable. And they all clung to her, weighing her down and making it almost impossible to walk. When she was asked to carry some handouts to the staff room before homeroom, one of them tried to trip her down the stairs.

She got herself to her feet, shaking. _This isn’t just pranks, are they trying to kill me?_

Before she could properly assess her situation, Isayama reappeared and asked to talk. She tried to tell him that now was a bad time, but he just pulled her along to the back of school. Part of her didn’t want to fight it because she was just too afraid to be alone. But when they got to their destination, she tried to warn him again.

“It’s your birthday today, right Harada?’ he asked, his back facing her, his hands in his pockets.

“Ah yeah, but I don’t need a present or anything, really. I just ca-” it was at that moment that Misao heard the sound of metal tearing, felt blood splash across her face and an arm wrap around her throat.  She was too in shock to say anything.

“So you’re the rat I’ve been sensing for the past week,” she heard Yuuko’s voice in her ear, but the words were directed at Isayama. She stood behind Misao, her left arm around her throat and the right around her waist. There was a piece of the box cutter sticking out of her left forearm, leaking blood.  

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked her, looking between his broken weapon and the teenager.

Yuuko released her grip on Misao’s neck and used her right arm to rearrange their positions so Misao was behind her.

“I should be asking you that. What kind of idiot demon are you to attack a human in the human world in broad daylight?” she responded with an almost bored tone. She wasn’t even looking at him as she spoke, she was too busy removing the shrapnel from her arm.

“I am Isayama, a goblin. And that is the Senka, a fruit that will give untold power to the goblin that eats it. And you are in my way!” He moved to attack her.

“Uremeshi! Watch out!” Misao called, suddenly back in reality. But her warnings were unnecessary. Before Isayama could even get close enough to have a chance of hurting her, Yuuko had already moved beneath him and punched him full on in the stomach. Misao heard ribs crack and watched as a small spirit crawled out of his mouth. Yuuko plucked it off of the senior’s face and placed it in her coat pocket.

She turned to Misao.

“Uremeshi, what…” Yuuko got closer to Misao and put a hand under her chin, inspecting her face.

“So you’re the reason the demons have been swirling around? You seem normal to me,” she commented.

“That’s because you are human,” a man’s voice came from their right. Both turned their head to see Kyo walking up. “She only makes demons react that way.”

“Kyo!” Misao called, she tried to run over to him but Yuuko grabbed her arm and wouldn’t let her.

“And are you here to eat Harada too?” Yuuko asked, suspicious.

“Hardly. Only low level demons seek out the Senka’s blood and flesh,” he corrected. “And while I thank you for saving her, I’d very much like it if you return my bride to me.” Kyo released black wings with his last statement to attempt to intimidate Yuuko. _A tengu?_

“Your bride?” Misao asked.

“Do you really not remember?” Kyo asked, stepping closer. Yuuko stepped in front of her.

“I’m going to need you to explain everything before I even think of letting you step anywhere near her,” Yuuko said coolly.

“You are one ballsy human, to think you can threaten me. But I don’t dislike that. And you did save my bride. So how about this. You give me the goblin that thought that he could eat her, and I’ll explain everything.”

“Deal,” Yuuko reached into her pocket and pulled out the writhing goblin. She threw it to Kyo, who crushed it in his hand. Misao flinched at the brutality of it, but didn’t make a sound.

“The Senka is the prophetic fruit for demons. Drink their blood and gain long life, devour their flesh and gain eternal youth, marry them, and your clan with prosper for the next hundred years… when the Senka is reborn once more.”

“And the tengu clan wants you to claim her for them?” Yuuko asked. Kyo scoffed.

“It’s more than that. We agreed to marry when we were kids. She’s been mine for quite some time, so if you don’t mind…” he moved closer.

“That was a child’s promise! I didn’t know you were a demon! This.. this is terrible,” Misao collapsed on  the ground and started to cry. Kyo looked sideways, not pleased with how the situation turned out or the words he was about to say.

“The 16th birthday is the ‘opening day’. Whether you want it or not, your body is in danger. Every demon in this world will be after you, but if you are my bride I can protect you. So there are your options, be eaten and die, or sleep with me and live as my wife. Which do you prefer?” He asked of her, neither condescending nor mean, but gently. As though he truly believed those to be her only options.

“Wait… so every demon? Including the strong ones?” Yuuko asked, while Misao sat there in shock.

“Yes, which is why only a strong demon can protect her,” Kyo answered. A wickedly cocky grin grew across Yuuko’s face.

“I can get behind that,” she said with a sneer. “Fuck off bird brain, if protecting her means I get to fight strong demons, then I’ll gladly take on _that_ roll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aight. So here's the lowdown:  
> I LOVE Yu Yu hakusho, that shit was my jam. Everything that was in that series is true here. Everything takes place ~ 20 years after that action.   
> I read Black Bird and LOVED the concept, plus the main character (Misao is amazing) but sweet jesus did I hate that romance. That relationship was straight up abusive. Fuck that.   
> So this is me redoing the story as I see fit. Hell yes. (Note, the plot of Black Bird after ch. 1 will be wholly and completely ignored.)


End file.
